


Purgatory Tales

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Benny, M/M, Purgatory, Team Free Will, dean is a cutie pie who wants cas to come back to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean and Benny got to Castiel in Purgatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Tales

Three days, so far had passed three days. Dean exhaled, being in Purgatory with Benny was better than being all alone.

During all those weeks, Dean tried to occupy himself with finding Cas, but of course luck wasn't on his side.

"Let's go brother." Benny urged him.

Dean sighed and looked around. He still didn't trust Benny, he somewhat did, but not with his life yet.

There was something more important in his mind, and that was, of course, saving Cas.

* * *

Three weeks passed and they finally found a trail that would most likely lead to the Angel.

Dean, for the first time in weeks looked happier, as if it was already certain they would find Castiel.

"Brother," Benny called. "I think we found him."

Hope filled Dean's eyes and he prayed this time would be it; the time where they would find Castiel.

* * *

Dean's luck seemed to be changing, as they did find Castiel. Benny looked a bit strange, but Dean wasn't about to question him.

Convincing Castiel to stay was hard. The Angel wanted to flap his wings as far away from them as possible. Cas' motives were pure and made his heart soften.

"I love you too Cas" Dean said, hugging him once more.

This time, Castiel couldn't help himself. It was the second time he got so close to Dean in so long… He needed to reach out and keep himself warm.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was set in getting to the portal as soon as possible.

Benny insisted that they should rest. They would take turns to stay up and keep surveillance.

Benny took the first shift and told the other two to sleep.

Castiel wanted to protest that he should be the one guarding them, since he didn't need to sleep, but Dean pulled his arm and made them sit side-by-side, their backs touching a grey rock. Without saying another word, Dean let his head fall onto Cas' shoulder.

Neither of them spoke for a long period of time, until Castiel heard something in his mind.

'Goodnight Cas, now that I finally have you, I can rest. Now I'm at as much peace as I can because I know you're by my side. Goodnight, Cas. I love you.' As Dean's silent prayer was finished, he started snoring lightly.

Castiel felt many emotions cross over him.

He felt happy, sad and ashamed. He knew he couldn't go with Dean. He was too ashamed of what he did to come back. Cas intended on staying behind and suffer his punishment by himself. The sadness he felt was for knowing he would have to leave Dean, but that moment right there, he let himself be happy. Dean was by his side, and Dean would go back to Earth to live his life. Dean would be happy. That was all Cas wanted. For the first time in all his life, Castiel fell asleep. Letting himself be happy for a few moments beside the men he loved.

Benny smiled. Despite hid jealousy of not being Dean's best friend anymore, he knew those two were meant to be, and at that moment, every one of them was happy.


End file.
